RvB The DC Chronicles: The Freelancer Saga
by Freelancer DC
Summary: Part one in the epic DC Chronicles. In the beginning stages of Project Freelancer two brothers were brought into the ranks of the legendary super soldiers. These two brothers would become some of the best fighters within the project, but when rankings and AIs come into play, things may not turn into such a happy ending.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I thought I'd kick it off with some only going through character descriptions if they are new, otherwise you'll have to look them up. Sorry! Please review for both moral support and criticism so I can become a better writer. Anyways to the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue. The only thing I can do is dream!**

* * *

Project Freelancer Many Years Ago…

The Director slowly walked into the briefing room, composing himself in order to get ready to debrief the squad consisting of York, North, Washington, South and Carolina. As he walked in all five of them were around a hologram projection board.

He walked in front of them clearing his throat, "Agents, today your mission is simple. You are assigned to infiltrate a base in the forest area of Chorus here." He pointed to a greenish area of the map on the screen. He paused for a second before continuing, "Whilst there you will take out several armed mercenaries who are attacking a nearby village." He stopped pausing once again.

South butted in, "Way too Easy." She finished cracking her knuckles.

"If it were that easy then why are there five of us here?" Wash asked looking quizzically at the director.

"Can it, both of you!" Carolina ordered almost yelling at both of them.

The Director continued once again, "Thank you Carolina. As I was saying, these mercenaries have been taking hostages from the nearby village. How many of them they have is still unknown to us. Your mission is to kill the mercenaries without any civilian casualties. Is that clear?" he finished raising his voice slightly to get their attention.

All five of them answered at the same time, "Yes sir!"

* * *

30 minutes later Mother of Invention Hanger…

"Hey so who's gonna be our pilot for this mission, anyways?" asked Wash.

"I am you dipshit!" replied someone from behind the five Freelancers. She was wearing a average normal pilot's suit.

Washing responded, although not that well, "Oh…um…sorry didn't see you there." They all stood there for a long awkward silence before Wash continued to talk, "So…what's your name?" he asked awkwardly.

"Wow you must be the most intelligent one of them all here, aren't you?" she said incredibly sarcastically. "Anyways, the name's 479er, but you can just call me 479er got it?!" she said pointing a finger at Wash.

"Yes ma'am." He answered in an incredibly scared tone.

"Ok, now that scaredy pants wet himself what are all of your names?"

"Carolina"

"North"

"South"

"Name's York"

"And…uh…I'm Washington."

"Well now that we're all acquainted can we get this mission started?" Carolina stated staring to get impatient.

"Well, alright little miss bossy." 479er opened the door to her Pelican, and asked York, "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said back causing both of them to laugh a little.

* * *

20 minutes later forest area of Chorus…

"Alright the weather forecast for today is heavy rain that will be messing with everyone's radar, so there will be lots of unknowing dead people today. We are presently 3 clicks away from the outpost, and 30 clicks from the village. That is all for today's news we'll be back later for the obituaries of the dead mercenaries we are about to kill." York said trying to lighten the mood, which he did successfully causing a laugh from everybody.

After everyone got out of the Pelican they made their way to the outpost. North climbed a tree, and used his infer-red sniper rifle to see how many people were in the building, "Ok…looks like we have a total of 37 people inside the building. Can't tell who's a civy and who's a merc."

"Ok thanks for the info. Are there any consoles that we could hack into?" Carolina asked as she and the rest of her team, excluding North, were hiding behind some trees on the west side of the outpost.

North panned around the compound, "Umm…yeah, there's one inside the southeastern tower, top floor." He answered.

"Alright here's the plan, North you keep an eye out for us from up there, ok?" Carolina paused before continuing.

"Copy."

"York, you and Wash will head to that console, without alerting any guards. Once inside you will use it to put a tracking beacon on all hostiles." She paused again to make sure both of them comprehended their assignment.

"Got it." They both said together.

Carolina continued again, finalizing the last part of her plan, "South and I will then take out any of the mercenaries outside with support from North. Then the four of us will meet outside the front door and take out any inside. On my mark. Sync?" she ended waiting for everyone to comply.

Everyone else responded within a second, "Sync!"

As everyone got to their assignments Wash and York had just gotten to the console, "So how long will this take?" Wash asked his partner for the mission.

York started to fiddle with the controls, "Well it depends on how hard this is…hmm…probably at least another five minutes."

Just then Carolina cut-into his radio, "York you better not take too much longer."

"Hey don't worry it'll only be another 30 seconds." Wash just looked at York in disbelief. "What? She's really scary."

"Alright I see what you mean."

"Ok got it…now. Alright people we are official able to tell which are civilians and which are mercs curtesy of yours truly." York said in a cocky tone.

"Thanks York. Ok start taking them out in 3…2…1…now." All of the Freelancers started to take out the remaining troops outside.

Once they were all dead all of them met outside the main facility's door, and just then North notice it looked like they were starting to execute civs. "Hey guys they're about to start executing the hostages. Hurry!"

"Shit! Ok, breach now!" ordered Carolina. Wash planted the breaching charge and blew it sending the door flying. Now it seemed as if everything were going in slow motion. South fired and killed three different soldiers about to fire on hostages; Carolina sprinted forward tackling their leader to the ground; Wash and York both killed two different mercs finalizing the enemy troops to zero. "Wash go and untie the hostages and set them free."

"Got it boss." He untied a few of civs but the last two were kids around the age of 17. Once he untie the second of the two a grenade landed right in front of him, "Grenade! Get down!" he took of the teens to the ground with him, but the older of the two took the grenade in his right hand and attempted to throw it back to its owner.

Unfortunately for him it exploded only a few inches from his arm sending him flying back. York rushed over to him making sure he was still alive, which he was, but he was losing blood fast. "479er we need immediate evac at my quadrants. Area is cleared, I repeat, the area is cleared!" he finished waiting for 479er to respond.

"Copy that. Be there in less than a minute." She responded.

Wash was now up holding the younger brother back telling him that everything was alright, but all he did was stand there and watch. York was able to stop the now armless brothers bleeding, with the help of North, but it would only be temporary. In order for him to survive they would need to get back to base, and give him further medical treatment.

As all of them got onto the Pelican Wash asked, "What about him, should we bring him along?" referring to the younger of the siblings.

"Might as well, I guess." York said trying to keep a calm atmosphere in the midst of all this chaos.

* * *

After 479er docked on The Mother of Invention a medical crew put the older brother onto a stretcher and took him to the med bay. The younger of the two started to walk after them until North stopped him, "Hey buddy, don't worry he'll be fine. They'll take good care of him. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" he finished taking off his helmet giving the obviously scared kid a reassuring smile.

"…um…ok…" he said, speaking for the first time ever.

North, now having a good look at what the kid looked like, started to key in his more distinguishing features, he was around 18, with blonde mid-length hair, and was about 6'0". As they were talking they walked into the recreation room where all the other Freelancers were, "Alright so let's start with what's you guys' names?" North asked waiting for the kid to answer him.

The kid took a big gulp before responding, "Well I'm Ryan and my brother's name is Edward. We're both from Chorus as both of you might've guessed. And…um…well before you guys arrived we were a part of a small militia that was supposed to protect the people of Chorus from pirates and stuff like that. we joined because our parents were killed by pirates who came to our village and burned the whole place to the ground…" he started crying and the least likely person came to comfort them Carolina.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "Hey don't worry. We're here for you."

Ryan smiled a bit before continuing his story, "As I was saying we join Chorus's militia, but we got taken as hostages when we were defending a nearby village from the outpost you found us. So…um…is my brother going to be alright?"

North got up and started to walk to the door he turned to face Ryan, "I'll go check how he's doing." He said before leaving. After he left his normally friendly face turned sour. He knew that there was a pretty big chance Edward wouldn't make it.

* * *

When North reached the Med Bay Wyoming was standing right outside the door, "Why hello their North. How are we doing this fine evening?" he said stoking his handlebar mustache.

"Fine. How's our new arrival doing?"

"Oh quite the opposite, I'm afraid. Pour boy has been _dis-armed_!"

North just stared at the Freelancer blankly, "Wow that was terrible, just terrible."

"Really? It was that bad?"

"YES! Now tell me how he's really doing."

"Quite fine actually. Their making the new adaptions to him the Director wanted."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeas, did I forget to mention that the two newcomers will now be a part of Project Freelancer. The Director said that we needed two more additions, and this way we won't need to do any recruiting. Seems like a legitimate strategy to me."

"Hmm…ok, well what kind of 'adaptions' are they doing to him?"

"They are giving him a robotic arm."

"Cool."

"I know right."

"What are there code names gonna be?"

"The Director said he would announce it to us all once this fella is ok."

"Alright I'm going to go tell his brother the news."

"Jolly good."

* * *

When North got back to the Recreation Room he told everyone the news he had gotten from Wyoming. The whole time he had to stop to answer Ryan's question like 'Who is Wyoming' and 'Who's the Director', but when North finished an announcement came on the loud speaker, "All Agents and the two Chorus soldiers please report to the Meeting Room to be debriefed." It finished with a loud buzzing noise that lasted for about a second.

After everyone arrived and got seated the Director stepped forward, "Hello and welcome. Today we will be integrating three new agents into Project Freelancer. Would the newcomers please sta-" Just as he was about to finish the doors burst open to reveal Edward.

When he first got shot no one had gotten shot no one really had a good look at him. He was 6'2" with short brown hair, and his right arm was now robotic. He walked to where his brother was sitting and casually said, "Sorry for being late. Docs wouldn't let me out."

The Director stared at Edward for a bit before returning to where he was, "As I was saying, newcomers please stand so we can give you your code names." They both did as he said and then the Director continued, "Ryan from now on your code name will be Agent New Jersey, and Edward. You shall be Agent D.C. is that understood?"

Both responded at the same time, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Both of you will report to the Armory where Agent Alaska will give you your amour."

* * *

**Hello everyone again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will update when I can, but as you can probably tell chapters will be long and school doesn't help with that. Anyways please fallow/like/favorite and review so I know how I did, and can do better next time.**


	2. All Armored Up

Chapter 2: All Armored Up

* * *

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 this will be the episode where I introduce the third OC in this fanfic: Agent Alaska, and this is where you will see what Agent D.C. and Jersey's armor will be. I may add another character if you guys give me a really good idea. Oh and help me create the identities (color/ personalities/fragment) for another A.I. specifically either Kappa or Upsilon. I have already made a Zeta, Omicron, and Lambda. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights relating to Red vs. Blue, and never will. :(**

* * *

Project Freelancer Many Years Ago...

"So, how's the new arm?" Jersey asked his older brother, who was being incredibly quiet.

DC rose his new robot arm slightly and said, "Feeling fine. Hope I don't become self-aware, and try to kill everyone." He smiled at the last part looking at his brother, who for once didn't laugh at one of his jokes. He grabbed his brother's shoulder with his non robot arm, stopping both of them, "Hey don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Jersey was still a bit on edge since he saw his brother get shot less then ten hours ago, "Yeah I know. It's just...I don't wanna lose you too. You're all I have left now."

All DC did was give his little brother a reassuring smile, which seemed to do the trick, "Trust me. I'll never leave you, or let anything bad happen to you. Got it?"

Jersey then started smiling again, "Got it." Both then continued on their path towards the Armory.

When they got there they were met with another Freelancer in green Mjolnir Mark V armor with a red tint on some parts of it. He looked up from what he was doing when the two brothers walked in, "Oh hey you two must be the new recruits. I'm Agent Alaska. What's your's?" DC was about to speak before Alaska cut him off, "Oh and not to be mean but please just tell me your code names. I don't want to be responsible for remember real names." he finished his statement with a weird amount of cheerfulness, which was weird for a highly trained super-soldier.

"Alright? I'm Agent DC."

"And I'm Agent New Jersey." said the youngest of the group matching the cheerfulness of Alaska.

Alaska took great note in Jersey's tone, "Finally! I'm glad one of our new recruits isn't a trained robot, with no humor, and a stick up there ass. No offense DC."

DC just sighed and realized it wasn't worth it, "None taken."

"Alright let's get down to business." Alaska said, pushing a button, still keeping that same cheerful tone. After a few seconds the walls behind Alaska shifted to reveal two computer screens. Alaska walked over to them and ushered the two brothers to come over, "Alright this is your crash course for making Freelancer armor. Step 1 is to go onto these screens, type in your code name, and make your own armor customization. I'll leave you two to it." He walked away and DC and Jersey got down to it.

DC had picked his standard armor color to be teal, his secondary to be maroon, and he also added a small tint of white in there. The next step included choosing your armor pieces, which Alaska neglected to mention. Nevertheless, he had a Mjolnir Mark VI helmet, a CQB chest plate, security shoulder pads for his right arm, and EVA shoulder pads for his left. After he was finished he was generally happy with his armor. He clicked the submit design, and a prompter on the screen said it would be done within the hour.

DC looked over to his brother who was just about to submit his design. His had standard red as its primary and a secondary of orange. His Armor was a CQB helmet, Hayabusa shoulder pads on both sides, and a scout chest plate. After his brother submitted he DC commented, "Not bad little bro. Not bad at all."

Jersey looked at his older brother, "Thanks. Where's yours?"

"Already Submitted it."

"Oh is that just the cover story, because you don't want me to see how terrible it really is?" he finished with a smirk clearly present.

"No, it's something called the truth." DC said putting down his brother's remark.

"Yeah I know I just like to mess with you."

Both brothers started laugh, but were soon interrupted by a certain cheery Freelancer's yelling, "Oh, I just know I'm going to like you two already!" Both brothers just staring at Alaska for the sudden outburst. Alaska then remembered what he originally was going to tell the two, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention, but your armor is done."

"Really? That was fast." DC said a bit confused.

"Yeah they aren't that hard to make anymore. Go try them on they're in the other room." Alaska said pointing to a room right of the Armory's front door.

* * *

After both DC and Jersey were done getting dressed they stepped outside where Alaska was waiting, "Wow for new recruits you guys make pretty good armor."

"Thanks an-" Jersey's comment was cut off by the intercom.

"Will all agents please go to the Training Room for the new recruits assessments. Thank you." The intercom buzzed showing that it was done.

"Did that intercom seem kind of friendly to you?" Jersey asked a bit confused as they all made their way, which was more like DC and Jersey fallowing Alaska since they had no idea where they were going, towards the Training Room.

"Yeah, but I bet she's just in a good mood. I mean it's not everyday we get to watch two new recruits show their worth." Alaska said.

"Wait! Did you just say 'she'?" DC asked now confused as well.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know F.I.L.S.S. She's the main AI here on The Mother of Invention. She helps us do all kinds of stuff. You'll probably meet her soon enough." Alaska answered walking slightly ahead of them before stopping suddenly in front of a door.. Alaska turned and looked at DC and Jersey, "Time to show what you two are made of."

* * *

**Hello and thanks for reading another chapter. That is of course if I ever get any readers. Just Kidding! Thanks to those of you who did read the last chapter. It would be nice if you'd reviewed, but nevertheless thank you. This chapter was pretty easy to write, but the next one which I have already started on is definitely going to be long. I may have a 2nd part for it. I am serious about what I said at the beginning. If you have an idea share it and I will give you credit! FTW: I will be making a RWBY fanfiction that will air on Thursday, so get ready. As always please review/fallow/favorite to help me become a better writer.**


	3. Show Your Metal

Chapter 3: Show Your Metal

* * *

**Oh Halo! And get ready for another amazing chapter by yours truly. Ok fine I'm not that great. But still welcome to another Freelancer filled episode. This will contain a new OC that I had to make up. I decided I could do with one more but that's it. So if you like this series please review or PM me about creating a Freelancer. I will give you all the credit, anyways it's not like anyone would believe me if I make a super cool character. Now onto the chapter. I would also like to thank GeneicCode and TheTypewritertv for such kind review on the most recent _RWBY: Blue _episode. You're reviewing is so helpful!**

* * *

Project Freelancer Many Years Ago...

As Agents DC, Jersey, and Alaska walked in the Observation Deck part of the Training Room they were met with both some familiar and unfamiliar faces. The familiar being Carolina, York, Wyoming, North, South, and Wash. The unfamiliar being a huge Spartan who was in white EVA amour with a brownish orange trim, a solid blue soldier with a Recon helmet, EOD shoulder pads, and a hayabussa chest plate who also had a yellow trim.

York was the first to speak, "My, my, my well if it isn't my counter state and Mr. Roboto."

"Really those were the best names you could come up with?" DC said baffled.

"Hey I'm not good on such short notice." York said defending himself.

"Well at least it's better than any of Wyoming's' jokes." This cracked a laugh from everyone in the room.

After the short laugh Carolina commented on the newbies' armor, "Hey your armors not that bad for newbies."

"Yeah they are just so cool!" The blue recon soldier started to ogle over their armor before being pried off by North.

"Sorry about Nevada here. He just really likes new armor. It's kind of his thing."

"I'll say!" Jersey said after knocking Nevada off of his armor yet again.

"Anyways thank you Ms. Tightbritches for the complement." This caused another roar of laughter from everyone, "So what are we all doing here again?"

"We will be evaluating how you do in battle Agent DC." The Director said after walking in almost unnoticed. When he was all agents stood at attention. "Today we will have the two of you separately tested in a variety of hand-to-hand combat or weapon handling tests. Agent Jersey will be going first. You will go hand-to-hand against Agent Washington."

Both Wash and Jersey said, "Yes sir!"

They proceeded out the door down into the arena area below the Observation Deck. F.I.L.I.S. then sounded throughout the arena, "The match will begin in 5...4...3...2...1...0."

Both agents charged at each other, but Wash went a bit slower trying to figure out what his opponent's next move would be. Jersey on the other hand kept going getting a power shot ready aimed for Wash. The more well trained Freelancer saw this coming a dodged it easily. After missing by a long shot Jersey went out of control and fell on his face.

Up in the Observation Deck The Director and Counselor were taking notes about how Agent Jersey was doing, but DC was watching with full intent hoping his brother would take control over the situation. Carolina took notice of this and put a hand on his shoulder. DC flinched at her touch, but relaxed when he saw who it was, "Hey. What's up?" He said barely paying attention to Carolina and more to his brother.

Carolina turned him around so she could look at him straight in the face, "Hey listen, he's going to do fine. You don't need to watch him like a hawk."

DC had a worried look on his face, "I know...I just worry about him."

Carolina grew a smile on her face, "That's a good attribute to have here."

"Thanks...I-I needed that."

They both looked back down to the match where Wash had just put Jersey into a head lock. Not soon after that he tapped out and the round was over. Once again F. .S. sounded off, "Round 1 over. Changing course to pugil stick match."

The Director pushed a button to make his voice be announced on the speakers, "F.I.L.S.S., wait a moment. We will be sending another agent down." He turned to the group of Freelancers and thought for a moment, "Agent South please go down there with Agent Washington."

York was not really feeling good about a two on one scenario against a rookie, "Um...sir don't yo-"

The Director lashed out at York for disobeying him, "I will decide what is ethical and what is not! Is that clear Agent?"

York responded with a simple, "Yes sir!" York then made his way down there with South, and when they got there he walked up to Wash, "Hey Wash go easy on him alright."

"But the Director sai-"

"Fuck what the Director said. Look at the kid he's already looking like he's worn out. If you two go full throttle there's no chance he'll make it." And in truth York was right, Jersey was panting heavily, being completely worn out from the previous round.

Wash looked over Jersey's worn out state then decided what he was going to do, "Ok, will do."

"Good." He then left and returned to the Observation Deck.

All three agents picked up there pugil sticks ready for the match to start. Jersey seemed to get a bit of his energy back because now he charged slightly slow at his two opponents. He started striking towards both of his opponents, while also blocking theirs. The whole while his stammina was dropping. Jersey had knocked South back thing that she was knocked further back then she was . this thought caused him to swing at Wash first already knowing how he fought. Wash blocked this however. This left Jersey open, and South took this as an opportunity to strike. She hit Jersey as hard as she could on his right thigh making Jersey go to his knees. She was about to strike his head, but another had intervened.

It wasn't Wash; it was DC.

* * *

5 Minutes Ago (In the Observation Deck)...

DC had just seen the match start, and immediately headed for the door. Right when he reached it he ran into York. York was curious as to where the newbie was heading during his initiation, "Hey where are you going? Don't you want to watch your brother?"

DC started to grumble, "I'm going down there to help him!" He started to walk past York but was stopped by the veteran Freelancer.

York understood what he was going through, but realized what the consequences would be, "Hey. I got Wash to go easy on him."

This eased DC a bit, but he was worried more about South, "And South? What about her?"

"Alright, but I'm not responsible if yo get in trouble with the Director."

"Fine by me. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, you'll need it." York said the last part underneath his breath.

DC started slowly running to the Training Room entrance. When he got to the door a screen appeared, and stated, "Hello Agent DC. We haven't been properly introduced. I am F.I.L.S.S. the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. Shouldn't you be upstairs watching the match?"

"I'm joining the match, right now." DC stated, almost ordered.

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck." The AI stated. She then continued after a second or two, "With the Director that is. I have no doubt that you'll be able to beat Agents South and Washington." She then opened the door to the training room and raised the pugil stick rack. he picked on up and head onto the field, and saw something he wished he didn't; South was about to strike Jersey down.

DC had rushed over and blocked her attack, knocked her back and onto the ground. He went over to his brother and helped him to the exit.

The Director was furious not only had Agent DC disobey protocol by entering a match he also had also intervened an initiation he pressed the button to make his voice broadcast around the room, "Agent what is the meaning of this?"

DC answered quite angrily, "She was about to kill him!"

"Agent Jersey would have been fine!" Yelled the Director. He looked at the Counselor in anger, "If he wants to intervene in a training exercise the let him!"

"Director if we let cooler heads prevail we may yet to have a accident." He said being the only voice of reason.

"Very well." He said calming down a bit. The Director pressed the button for the loud speaker, "Agent DC it is now your turn to show us what you've got. Agent Washington please escort Agent Jersey to the Medical Bay." He let go of the button to stop the transition, "Agents Nevada, Maine, and Wyoming please go down there with Agent South. F.I.L.S.S. please alert Agent California to come to the area."

"Very well Director." The AI said.

Both Maine, Wyoming, and Nevada made their way down to the area where they picked up their pugil sticks, and awaited for the arrival of Agent California. Wyoming approached DC, "I have to admit you do have some balls down there, mate."

"But too bad we're gonna have to knock some sense into you." Said a new unknown red and white trimmed soldier in scout armor. "Oh and I'm California, you can call me Cal. But still five-on-one you will be in the hospital for a week."

"We'll see about that." DC said in anger.

The speaker announced F.I.L.S.S., "Team 1 vs. DC. Round 1 will begin in 5...4...3...2...1...Round Start."

All five members of team 1 charged at DC. The first to attack was South. She swung horizontally at DC, but he dodged it and let it hit Wyoming, who was on the other side of him. After Wyoming went flying Dc hit South several times knocking her temporarily out. Maine was next on the list, he used his brute like strength to try and hit DC, but he missed and over swung knocking him off balance. DC took this as an advantage a hit Maine with end part of his stick, knocking him back. He then swung full force right onto Wyoming who had just regained consciousness. This knocked them both out.

The only two opponents left were Cal and Nevada. They seemed to be mobilizing to fight DC at the same time. Just after a few seconds of the two of them circling DC Cal yelled, "NOW!" Nevada then tried to tackled DC to the ground, but DC jumped over him and made an intimate relationship between Nevada and the ground. Now all that was left was left was Cal. DC picked up Nevada's dropped pugil stick and threw it at his opponent like a javelin.

Cal got a bit confused when he was easily able to block it, but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw DC right in front of him. DC struck with the greatest amount of force possible at Cal's chest knocking him 20 feet back. Cal stumble to get up, but when he did he immediately fell straight on his face. DC looked up at the Observation Deck and yelled, "Is that all you got?"

Up in the Observation all the Freelancers were cheering at how DC had just done, but the Director was furious, and a bit curious, that he actually completed the challenge that was present to him. Nevertheless DC would still have to go against five of the better fighters of Project Freelancer in two more test that almost no one could be able to be untouched.

* * *

**Wow that was awesome. Unfortunately I did decide to split the testing into two different chapters. Anyways I hope you like the new OCs. I will add one more, but I want you guys to make it. If you are curious what the OCs look like you can go to Google and look up Halo 3 Player Model and insert which ever character you are curious about. Please either PM/review about the new OC, and fallow/favorite for updates. As always I'm Freelancer DC.**


	4. A Clear Advantage

Chapter 4: A Clear Advantage

* * *

**Hello and I hope all of you guys like this chapter. I would really love it if you were to review and fallow to let me know that I'm actually doing a good job. Anyways onto the chapter…**

* * *

"Round Two: Hand-to-Hand Combat will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…Begin!" F.I.L.L.S. said on the loud speaker.

At first no one moved. All six Freelancers waited for one another to make the first move, and finally Maine was the first to attack. He swung full force at DC trying very well to possibly kill him, but the rookie Freelancer easily dodged it and slammed Maine into the ground.

DC looked at the rest of his opponents, "Who's next?"

All of the remaining members of Team 1 looked at each other. California was the first to speak, "Ok guys we need to formulate a plan here because I don't think taking him on one-by-one is working." He finished speaking as quietly as possible.

"_Wow! Was it really that obvious?_" South said incredibly sarcastic.

"Can it South we need to work together so we all don't get taken out like Maine!" Nevada silently screamed.

"Or you guys could pay attention to the fight, and not get taken out while you're distracted." DC said right behind them.

"Exac-…oh crap!" Nevada said as turned around to face his opponent, only to get punched in the gut and fall to the ground. When he got up he met the broad side of DC's boot knocking him unconscious.

The remaining three Freelancers mobilized to all attack at once. Wyoming and South slowly walked around DC, to have him surrounded from three sides. After a second they all converged on him, sending jabs and kicks his way. DC avoided and redirected the attacks so they would hit each other. After a few more seconds of fighting, all three remaining members of Team 1 were on the ground knocked out by the solo rookie Freelancer.

* * *

Meanwhile (In the Infirmary)…

Jersey had just woken up from being unconscious. Wash took notice of this and helped him get up, "Slow down there. Don't want to get knocked out again?"

Jersey smiled and asked, while getting on his feet, "So what happened anyways?"

"Have I got a story for you? I'll tell it to you on the way back to the Arena." Wash said as the two of them headed out the door. "Ok before I start, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Um…well…I was fighting you and South, and she knocked me to the ground, and was about to hit me in the head." Jersey said trying best to remember.

"That's exactly where I think it's best to begin. Well when South was about to strike your head your brother stopped her…"

Wash said before being interrupted by Jersey, "Wait really?" Some Freelancer soldiers started to run past the two.

"Yeah…the Director got really mad at him, but I don't know what the punishment is gon-" A soldier ran into Wash, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry sir." He said stopping quickly.

"Where are all of you going?" Jersey stepped in.

"Six Freelancers are going against this new recruit in the Arena; we're all going to watch! Hey guys wait up!" He finished running after his friends.

"You don't think that's…" Wash said before being cut off by Jersey once again.

"Only one way to find out." Jersey said running after the soldiers.

When the two Freelancers got up to the Lookout everyone was still there, except Nevada, Maine, Alaska, and Wyoming. "Oh hey guys! How's it going?" York asked casually. "You guys are missing one hell of a fight."

"What happened?" Wash asked.

"Well after you guys left the Director called in Cal and now him, South, Nevada, Alaska, Maine, and Wyoming to fight DC." North added in watching DC pummels all six Freelancers in hand-to-hand combat.

"Speaking of the Director, where is he?" Jersey asked.

"After the pugil stick fight he went to his own private observatory." Agent Florida said in the corner. "By the way how are you doing buddy?" He asked walking up to Jersey.

"I'm fine. How's my brother doing?" He said looking down into Arena.

"He's doing really good…too good?" Carolina said taking her attention away from the match for the first time since it started. "How is he so good?" She asked looking at Jersey.

"Well it could be because of how he was supposed to be initiated into the Spartan Program." Jersey said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" Wash said as everyone in the room gasped.

"Yeah after Reach fell they took everyone they could to be a Spartan, but I unfortunately didn't make the cut." Jersey paused for a second. "He decided that since I couldn't make it neither would he, so one night he snuck us out and we've been hiding on our home world of Chorus."

"Wouldn't they have found you, since you both are from there?" North asked.

"'Most obvious place to hide is sometimes the last place you look.' My brother told me that one." Jersey said with a sense of pride.

The intercom buzzed in before the conversation could continue, "Round 2 over. The score is Team 1: 0, Agent DC: 2. Changing course for Paint Scenario Lockdown."

"Ugh…I hate that stuff!" Wash groaned.

"Yeah tell me about it, turns your armor as hard as a rock. And of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you Carolina?" North said.

"It's not that bad if you don't let it hit you." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jersey said sarcastically.

* * *

Back Down in the Arena…

"Randomizer Initiative activated." F.I.L.S.S. said on the loud speaker, as pillars started rising and random junk poured out into the Arena.

"Are you kidding me? Why would the Director activate that?" South groaned out loud.

"Maybe to make us use our surroundings as an advantage?" Nevada offered.

"Doesn't matter. We are going to win this round no matter what!" Cal said, trying to formulate a plan.

"Round begins in 5…4…3…2…1…Begin!"

"Yeah we got this! We are totally gon-"Nevada was stopped short when a paint ball hit him directly in the head, freezing him on contact.

"Really?" Cal said under his breath.

"Figures." South said patronizing Nevada.

Meanwhile Maine and Wyoming shook heads at each other, and soon after were charging forward, "Tallyho!" Wyoming yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wait before you get…oh whatever!" Suddenly both Maine and Wyoming were sent flying backwards into two different pillars behind Cal. Cal then looked at South and Alaska, "Well I guess it's just the three of us against him. Ok on three, we all go. Sync?"

They both shook their heads acknowledging the order. Cal then raised three fingers and counted down. When he reached zero all three proceeded from their hiding spots only to find nothing. "Where did he go?!" South said aggravated.

"Right here." DC said from right behind her. South turned around quickly trying to hit him with her pistol, but he dodged it and shot her several time. Alaska and Cal both noticed the commotion and tried to intervene, only for Cal to get South knocked into him and a cone get thrown at Alaska.

Alaska dropped his pistol catching the cone in his hands, and when he saw DC charging at him he held the cone in front of himself, "Protect me cone!"

Unfortunately the cone did nothing to protect him, and he was sent flying into a pillar. After the collision he was stuck on it by paint pellets from DC's pistol. Meanwhile Cal was trying to hide underneath South, but DC walked up to him and let off a single round into Cal's head.

"Round 3 over. Training session complete. The final score is Agent DC: 3, and Team 1: 0. The winner is Agent DC." F.I.L.S.S. said on the loud speaker. "Will all Agents please proceed to the Observation Deck. That is all."

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. I know it seems kind of short but that's only because I ran out of ideas after the fight, and I didn't want to make the ending seem incredibly weird. I ended up deciding that instead of making a redo of **_**Off the Record**_** I will just have PSA within this and **_**RWBY: Blue**_**. Anyways please fallow/favorite/review to let me know how I'm doing.**


	5. Leading the Boards

Chapter 5: Leading the Boards

* * *

**Hello and welcome back the Freelancer Saga of **_**RvB: The DC Chronicles**_**. I have reached a conundrum on where to insert DC with the Reds and Blues. I will have a pole to decide whether it should be in Season 9/10 or during The Chorus Civil War Saga. If you are also a fan of **_**RWBY: Blue**_** please participate in the poll for what Blue's final emblem design should be. Thanks and now her we go…**

* * *

Blood Gulch Canyon…

Tex had just gotten back from trying to hunt down Wyoming, with nothing to show for it. She walked up to Blue Base to see a new soldier with yellow armor, and she was a girl. This enraged Tex.

She hid behind a tree and started firing at the Blues. She stopped firing to give the allusion that she was out of ammo, but once she saw Church stand up behind his cover she shot him straight in the head.

Tex stormed over to them, "Where's O'Malley?" She yelled.

"What? Why would any of us have him?" Church said getting back into his robot body.

"Wyoming said that his last known location was with Blue Leader." She answered still pointing her gun at Church.

"Hey I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader, and how did you find Wyoming?"

Tex finally lowered her realizing everyone here was either an idiot, or…well actually that's what everyone was; "I got help from York." She answered.

"So how is he?" Church asked.

"Unfortunately he didn't make it…" Tex said sorrow clear in her voice.

"Oh…what about Carolina?" Church asked hoping for some good news.

"She was already dead before I found him. I really wish I could've saved her."

"Are there any other agent left besides you and Wyoming?"

"Yeah there's still Washington, South I think is still out there, and Maine."

"How many of you Freelancers are there anyway?" Tucker asked butting in.

"Fifty. All of us are named after states except Agent DC." Tex answered rather quickly.

"What happened to him anyways?"

"Nobody knows. He and his brother, Jersey, just…vanished. Nobody's heard from them for a long time."

"What you said fifty, but shouldn't there be fifty-one?" Tucker asked.

Project Freelancer (Many Years Ago)…

Everyone quickly exited the arena and headed to the Briefing Room. DC noticed that his brother was there and walked towards him, "Hey bro how're you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing great now. The docs patched me up nicely." Jersey answered.

Just then York walked up to the two, "Hey DC. Didn't know you could fight like that. Guess all that Spartan training helps." He finished nudging his side.

Before he had a chance to respond the Director and Counselor walked in and everyone stood at attention. "After seeing how both Agents DC and Jersey preformed we have decided that both agents will be placed on Squad 2. That is all, you are dismissed." He said walking away silently.

"So who is on Squad 2?" Jersey asked once the Director was completely out of the room.

"That would be Agents Nevada, California, Alaska and now you and your brother." F.I.L.L.S. answered.

"So what do we do now?" DC asked.

"Chill, hang out or-"

York said before being interrupted by Carolina, "Or have training matches, and by the way you and me are going to have one tomorrow, 0900, and don't be late. F.I.L.L.S. put that on the training schedule."

"Very well. Agents Carolina and DC will have a training session tomorrow at 0900 hours sharp." The AI stated.

* * *

Later (In the Cafeteria)…

Wash, York, North, Jersey and DC were all sitting at one table eating lunch, "So wait let me get this straight? You eat with your helmet on?" DC asked starring at Wash eating a banana through his helmet.

"Hyph." Wash answered with food still in his mouth.

"Dude how many times have I had to tell you this, swallow your food before talking!" North scolded Wash.

This time before Wash started talking he swallowed, "Sorry, and yes I do."

"Why?" Jersey asked as Wash picked up an apple.

"479er said that our helmets are cleaner to eat out of."

"How would she know that?" York asked sarcastically.

Wash just shrugged. "Wait who's 479er? Is he a Freelancer?" DC asked.

"Not exactly, _she_ is our newest pilot." North answered.

"Oh really? How come we haven't her?" Jersey asked motioning to his brother and him.

"Well actually that reminds me, we need to give you the grand tour." York said saying as if this place was the best place ever.

"If we're touring this place it won't be too grand." DC said sarcastically, which caused everyone else to laugh.

* * *

Later (Close to the Hanger)…

After about a half hour of the tour the Freelancers were on their way to the final destination. "So where are we going now?" Jersey asked curious as to where they were going.

"The last destination on the tour is the infamous Hanger." York said acting as if he was a tour guide. "This hanger has been known for its terrible or otherwise suicidal pilots."

"What did you say about my driving?!" 479er yelled.

"What? I…um…didn't say anything." York lied trying to get her from yelling more.

"That's what I thought." She said pointing a York, in a scolding manor. She then realized that some of the other Freelancers were there as well, "Ah, well if it isn't piss bucket." She said gesturing to Wash.

"Not this again." Wash sighed.

"What's wrong, you didn't miss me did you?" 479er said sarcastically.

"Actually we have some new recruits to introduce you to." North said gesturing towards DC and Jersey.

"Great two more idiots to deal with!" She said walking away.

"Wow! Now she's just a pocket of sunshine." DC said.

"Yeah, but she is a good pilot." North said.

"I thought you said she was somewhat suicidal?" Jersey asked. York, North and Wash gave a so-so sign with their hands.

"Well what now?" Jersey asked.

"We should probably warn DC about his match tomorrow." Wash said.

"Ok, what should I know about Carolina?" DC asked.

"Well first of all she fast. Way faster than anything I've ever seen, and she hates losing. She's never lost a match in her life." York said

"Yeah and she's pretty damn strong too, but if you can avoid her power houses you'll be in pretty good shape." North added.

"She's also scary, but nice once she warms up to you." Wash added. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I think he meant her fighting style." York said.

"Oh!"

"Anything else I should know?" DC asked.

"Not really." York said slowly trying to remember anything they forgot.

"Ok then I think I'm ready."

"Then I'd suggest you go get some sleep." North said patting DC's back.

"Alright see all of you guys tomorrow then." They all said their goodbyes and made their way to each of their own rooms.

* * *

**I know kind of a short chapter, but this is all I got. Please vote on the poll that will decide Blue's emblem, and fallow/favorite (even though this story is pretty bad) and review so I know what you guys would want to see.**

**P.S. I will be have at the beginning now periods where the Reds and Blues discuss Agent DC. Try to piece the puzzle together if you can.**


	6. Matching But Not Alike

Chapter 6: Matching But Not Alike

* * *

**Hello and welcome to yet another episode of the DC Chronicles. This chapter I have to admit I am pretty proud of (unlike my life), but then again my writing is terrible and I'm surprised I still have anyone reading this. But really, thank you to those of you who actually read my Fanfiction, whether to make fun of my terrible writing skills or to those of you actually enjoy my work, both categories are greatly appreciated. Anyways onto the FanFic…**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will ****NEVER**** own Red vs. Blue. I can only moderate it with the use of declaimers.**

* * *

Disclosed Location…

Agent Washington had just arrived to seek out a Recovery Beacon, which was signaled from North. When he arrived he saw South standing over her dead sibling not saying a single word. After he got a bit closer Wash spoke up, "So how did it happen?"

South stayed quiet. Wash was about to speak again before Delta cut-in, "Agent Washington, I think it would be unwise to disturb Agent South while she is in this state."

"While I would normally agree D, I need to give command a report, and that won't be answered by silence!" Wash snapped at Delta. He paused for a second then turned back to South, "So, how did it happen?"

This time she answered, "It all happened so fast. One second he was holding it back, and then…"

"Did it take anything?" Wash asked already having a clue as to what the answer was.

"Yeah it took his AI and equipment." She stated sadly.

"Just like the others." Wash muttered to himself. "I need to make a call. I'll leave you two together for a bit." He said walking a few feet away.

"Thank you." South muttered appreciatively.

"Command? Come in Command?"

"We read you loud and clear Agent Washington."

"I have Agent South with me. Her brother is unfortunately dead though, same as the others."

"Report if you have any other info, otherwise torch and burn."

"Got it." Wash walked up to South.

His footsteps got her attention so she looked up, "What?" She said aggressively.

"Why were you and your brother here anyways?" Wash asked wondering why they would be in the middle of nowhere.

"We were responding from a hail."

"From who? Another Freelancer?"

"Well that's just it, normally we would've just ignored it, but this one was a bit out of the ordinary." South responded.

"How strange?" Wash asked curiously.

"It was from DC." South stated plainly.

"From DC? I thought he was dead?"

"Actually according to my records Agents DC and New Jersey both were never reported Killed in Action. Rather, they were never found, henceforth declared Missing in Action. It is still thought however that they are still alive." Delta stated.

"So what did he want?" Wash asked, looking for a solution.

"Not sure. His message didn't come through that clear."

"What did it say?"

"Like I said, it wasn't that clear, but I can play the recording, if you want?" South said pulling some device out.

"Show me." Wash said unemotionally.

She pressed the play button, and all that appeared was static, but a barely clear message could be heard, "*_static*…This is...*static*…DC…*static*…Meta has taken Agent…*static*…"_ The video ended leaving Washington intrigued.

"What was that about?" Wash asked South.

South sighed, "Just another warning saying a Project Freelancer Agent is dead."

"But why didn't he send it to command?" Wash questioned.

"Not sure. Are you going to tell them?"

"No, not enough information to go on."

"But Agent Washington, that is ill-advised. Any and all information is regarding Agent DC or New Jersey are to be reported to-" Delta started before being interrupted by Wash.

"I said there isn't enough information to go on, and that's final." Washington snapped. He then turned to South, "You have two choices, either you can stay here and die with your brother, or you can come with me." Wash said as he was activating the self-destruct on North's armor.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" She said fallowing Wash, as the two of them walked away from the area.

As they were walking away Wash thought to himself, 'I hope you're still alive DC. You were one of the few among us that were truly good.'

* * *

Project Freelancer (Many Years Ago)…

All of the Agents of Project Freelancer were sleeping calmly in their rooms, until they were all awoken by an announcement from FILSS, "Good morning Agents today's schedule is as follows: We will have a match between Agents Carolina and DC this morning at 0900. Afterwards we will have mission debriefings, and that is all."

DC got up groggily and put on his armor, after taking a shower and changing his clothes. He walked out of his room and was met with his brother, who had a tired look on his face, "How do you get up this early?" Jersey yawned.

"You get used to it after being in the army, which you were in." DC responded to his brother jokingly.

Jersey yawned once again, but this time he chuckled a bit, "Well I never really was an early bird."

"I'll say." DC laughed.

After walking into the observation DC and Jersey were greeted by the rest of their new Freelancer friends, "Hey buddy, are you ready for your match?" York asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." DC sighed.

"Well when you get down there just grab the equipment you know how to use, and make sure you get enough ammo." North advised.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Before any other agents said anything they had to offer FILSS made another announcement, "Agent DC, may you please report to the Arena? Thank you." She said in an abnormally cheery voice, for an AI.

"Well, good luck." Jersey told his brother.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." DC said as he walked out of the room.

"Man, your brother is such a bad ass." Wash said, admiring how calm and collected DC was, even though he was about to face Project Freelancer's toughest agent.

"Yeah, but he's always like this." Jersey said proudly.

"He hasn't the slightest idea what he has gotten himself into, now does he?" Wyoming asked.

"Yeah, poor bastard." York said sympathetically. Everyone seemed to agree with York and Wyoming, except for Jersey, who was completely confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Trust me, you'll find out." North said pointing down at the Arena's floor.

* * *

Meanwhile (Down in the Arena)…

DC had just entered the Arena, and walked towards his side. He looked over at Carolina, who was shooting death glares at him through her helmet.

When he arrived at his weapons rack he picked up the weapon he was best trained in, the DMR. DC stalked a few extra rounds just as North advised. He also picked up a magnum, doing the same as he did with the other weapon.

Carolina did the same on her side of the Arena, but she grabbed everything she could get her hands on, just as she always did.

Both Freelancers turned towards each other ready to start, "The match will begin in...5…4…3…2…1…begin!" FILSS said into the speaker.

Immediately after starting Carolina charged at DC, but he started to aim his DMR, getting ready for the right opportunity.

As Carolina began to close the gap she kept thinking, '_Why isn't he moving?'_

When she was about ten feet away DC went into action. He shot several rounds where Carolina was about to step, knocking her off balance, and when she was close DC hit her in the head, sending her spiraling backwards.

After she hit the ground DC ran forward, planted his foot on her chest, aimed his rifle at Carolina's head and said, "Do you yield?"

"No!" Carolina growled at her suppressor. She quickly kicked his legs out and got up, in a fighting stance.

DC got up and threw his rifle to the side, "Fine. If that's how it's gonna be." He said getting ready to fight hand-to-hand.

Carolina was the first to engage again, sending swift and decisive blows all over the place, but none of her attacks hit DC kept blocking each and every single one without losing any stamina. After a minute or two of that, DC threw an upper-cut knocking Carolina clean off her feet, "You know you can't win." DC said to her, as she stood up.

"Not if I can help it!" Carolina said lunging at DC, but he merely parried her attack and slammed her into the ground.

"Match over. The winner is: Agent DC. Please leave the training floor." FILSS said over the loud speaker.

DC walked over to his former opponents and reached out his hand for her to grab it, but Carolina knocked it away, "Why are you helping me?" Carolina asked angrily.

DC put his hand back to where it was, "Because were friends now." He said.

Carolina thought for a moment, then grabbed his hand and was pulled up. She stifled a quick, "Thank you," under her breath.

"No problem at all." DC responded, right before all of the other Freelancers swarmed into the Arena.

"Man I thought it wasn't possible, but you actually beat her!" York said which was received by a death glare.

DC was about to start gloating, but had another thought instead, "Neither…did I, but I asked her…to go easy on me…and I'm still warn out!" DC said in believable, but fake, tired voice. Jersey stifled a small smile knowing that his brother was lying to save Carolina's reputation.

"But that's not what it looked like t-" Wash started before being stopped by Jersey.

"What he meant to say is…it looked like an even fight." Jersey said.

"Will all agents please report to Mission Debriefing? Thank you!" FILSS announced.

"Well that's our cue." North said leading the Freelancers to the Debriefing Room.

* * *

**Another chapter has been completed and we are getting close-ish to the end. I hope you like the chapter and sorry for how long it took to write. I had a tone of writer's block, which is added to my overall laziness. Putting that aside please fallow/favorite to get updates, review so I know how I'm doing and vote on my RWBY pole! Till next time, Auf Wiedersehen.**


	7. Trial By Fire

Chapter 7: Trial By Fire

* * *

**Welcome back to Project Freelancer Sega. We have finally reached the cannon part of the story. I have decided to conclude this part in around 7-10 more chapter, but never fear it will be back and better than ever. I have also come to the conclusion that DC will return during season 9 of RvB (not in the Epsilon Unit). Anyways, enough of me talking, onto the story…**

* * *

Zanzibar Outpost…

Agent Washington, Church and Caboose had just gotten to the location where the distress call, from the Meta, came from.

Church finally decided to speak up about something that was itching in the back of his head, "So how many of these AIs are there?"

Wash was about to answer, but was interrupted by Delta, "There are many of us, Beta, Eta, Iota, Omega-"

"Oh I remember him! He was a mean person!" Caboose interrupted in his usual 'I have no idea what is going on' voice.

"Yes Caboose he was mean." Delta started, "As I was saying the AIs you have met are fragment of the Alpha AI."

"Who's the Alpha?" Church asked.

Delta was about to respond, but Wash cut-in, "The Alpha's a ghost story. Just something all of the AI made up to give themselves false hope." He stated pessimistically.

"So, the Meta has all the AIs now except for Delta?" Church asked trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes."

"Actually there is still one other left." Delta said.

"Really?"

"He's just another ghost story. There's no way he made it." Wash said remembering his old friend.

"Hmm…I don't really like ghost stories, but I love telling them." Caboose said. Everyone, including Delta stared at him in disbelief.

"Anyways, I'm going around to flank him, from the west. You two cover the east. Got it?"

"Got it." Church responded.

"Yes…but could you please repeat the end, middle and beginning?" Caboose asked.

Church groaned, "Just fallow me!"

After they were a bit away from Wash, Church continued his conversation with Delta, "So who is that other AI?"

"The only other remaining AI is Zeta." Delta responded.

"Zeta? Which Freelancer got him?"

"Agent DC received Zeta."

"DC? Is he still around?"

"No one knows. The last transmission received, from him, was a message saying the Meta has claimed another victim."

"Who?"

"The message did not come in clear enough for anyone to decrypt it, so it is unclear."

"That's pretty weird. Alright so now, what about the Alpha…"

* * *

Project Freelancer Debriefing Room (Many Years Ago)…

DC, Jersey, Carolina, Cal, Nevada, North, South, Maine, Wyoming, York, CT, Florida, and Alaska all surrounded the debriefing table where they would all find out what each of their assignments are.

After a minute or two the Director walked up to the table for mission debriefing, "Agents North and South, your assignment is to infiltrate a base in the Antarctic region of Earth. While here you will recover data from here." He said pointing at a red got on a hollo-projection of the facility, "Then you will report to this location for extraction."

"And what happens if something goes wrong?" DC asked leaning onto a table.

"That will be left to me agent." The Director responded in a cold tone.

"Are there any other missions available?" Wash asked.

"Fortunately for us, no there are not any other…disturbances happening as of now." The Consoler answered for his superior.

"You are all dismissed." The Director said rather aggressively. Everyone started to poor out, but before everyone left the Director asked for two of his Agents, "Agents DC and Carolina would you please stay for a moment?"

Carolina quickly turned around, but DC wanted to say goodbye to his brother, "I'll meet you at the mess hall, ok?"

"No prob." Jersey said casually.

DC then returned to the Director and Carolina who were waiting. When he got to the table the Director then proceeded to tell them his plan, "As Agent DC asked before, if the plan fails, you two will be their back up."

"Won't they notice if we're on the same Pelican as them?" DC questioned, trying to dig for more information.

"If you would let me finish, I will tell you that as well. Fifteen minutes after Agents North and South leave, the two of you will fallow. Once you arrive you will be positioned here and wait for anything to go awry." He said motioning to another red dot on the screen. He paused and looked up at the two agents, "This is your fist mission Agent, do not disappoint me."

"Will do sir."

"We'll see." He turned towards Carolina, "Carolina as the most experienced agent going on this mission you will grade DC on his performance."

"Yes sir."

"You are now dismissed." The Director said walking towards the bridge.

* * *

Later (Mother of Invention Hanger {15 Minutes After Mission Go})

Carolina and DC were getting into 479er's Pelican, and were waiting for her to arrive.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on your grading." Carolina said loading her grappling hook pistol.

"I wasn't planning on it. In fact I imagine you'll try to find anything that I could do wrong." DC said looking up, after he loaded his DMR. This was only met with a quick grumble from the veteran agent.

479er then walked into the Pelican, "What did I miss?" She looked at the two agents who looked as if they were completely ignoring each other, "What? Did I interrupt some kind of lover's quarrel?"

"What?" Carolina responded standing up.

"Hey, I was just kidding." The somewhat suicidal piolet said, holding her hands up. Again Carolina grumbled and this time she walked away and sat down in her seat. Meanwhile DC was chuckling the whole time.

* * *

7 Minutes Later (Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility)…

DC and Carolina were in their stand-by location, which was out of North's view, and were waiting for any possible thing to go wrong. Both agents started to get bored of waiting, until an alarm started to go off, and the whole place was on high alert.

Immediately after it had sounded two Insurrectionist soldiers can out of nowhere with snipers, and aimed them at the two agents. Carolina was attempting to grab her pistol from her side, but DC was faster; he pulled out his DMR and took out both soldiers within a second.

DC looked at Carolina with a smug look, underneath his armor, and was about to say something snarky, before Carolina interrupted him, "Don't say it."

"What? That I'm faster than you?" DC said with a slight chuckle, jumping off the roof, where they were positioned. Carolina let out a muffled grunt before chasing after the rookie agent.

* * *

Meanwhile (Mother of Invention Bridge)…

The Director and the Consoler were watching all that was happening on the projection table. Once everything went haywire they sent in DC and Carolina. The Consoler looked to his superior, "Should we initiate the failsafe?"

The Director, without even looking up, responded, "Yes."

"Roger that, initiating Beta Protocol." He reported, typing a few keys on his tablet.

* * *

Meanwhile (Back at Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility)…

DC was on route to the evac zone, while Carolina sped past him, using her armor enhancement and took position behind a group of Indies that were readying to ambush North and South, "I gotta get me one of those." DC said out loud watching the veteran agent speed past him.

While DC was trying to catch up to his supervisor, he passed a building that seemed to have a black Spartan inside of it, but he decided that he was only seeing things and kept moving towards the area Carolina was positioned.

By the time he reached the evac zone North and South were surrounded by at least one hundred Indies, so DC had to hide behind a wall until all hell broke loose.

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire." North said, down below, looking at the Indies that were surrounding him and his sister.

"Eh, think I could take about 50 of 'em. How 'bout you?" South joked.

"How about you save your jokes until we get out of this?" North said, getting ready for a hard fight to come.

"Where the hell is extraction?!" South questioned.

Back up top, an ODST Indie, meaning that he was one of the commanders, pointed a deployed turret at them, "Attention assholes, stand down! You're surrounded! Give us the data file now! You will be taken into custody! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape, so give us the damn data file!"

At this point Carolina snuck behind the soldiers, camouflaged in the background. She then attacked the soldiers, grabbed the turret and shot at the support beams, causing the platform, and the soldiers standing on it, to fall. DC also came out of his hiding place and started to shoot at the soldiers as they were falling.

"Get down!" North yelled shielding his sister, with his body, in the process. The two then get up and look at Carolina and DC attacking the soldiers, "Son of a bitch." North comments.

"What's going on?" South asks, wondering what in the world is happening.

North points up to where the two new arrivals are, "It's Carolina and DC."

"What? What're they doing here?" South questions, not really appreciating that they saved them.

Carolina then back flipped down to North and South, her colors changing from black to a light blue color, leaving a spinning turret to kill soldiers, "Okay, my turn." Carolina proceeds to kill soldiers on the ground.

DC continues to take pot-shots, from above, while watching Carolina, thinking, '_Show-off._'

Meanwhile a soldier is looking for a gun, while the chaos insures behind him,** "**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh, yes! A rifle! I'm saved!" He picked it up and tried to shoot the Freelancers all around him.

"Uh, hey man." The unknown soldier's friend walks up to him casually, as if all the chaos around them isn't happening, "Uh, I hate to bother you but I think that's my rifle you're holding."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questions his friend, "Just grab any rifle! Like look at that, there is seriously a pile of rifles..." He motions his head towards a literally pile of rifles two feet from them.

"No, that's my good luck rifle. That's the one I sleep with every night." His friend retorts.

"Are you kidding me, man?!" He questions before South kicks the two of them right off of the platform.

As the Freelancers fight below, the red ODST gets back on his turret and aims it at South. North noticed this last second and pushed him out of the way, "South, look out!" After he saved her he got shot several times in the chest and visor.

"North! No!" She screams running to her brother.

Carolina fires a grappling hook at the turret. The Indie commander only had time to say,** "**What the?" before the turret fires beneath him, collapsing the catwalk beneath them. Most of the soldiers fall, but the ODST fell on a ledge jutting out under the catwalk, and attempts to get up.

At this point DC jumped down and was using his pistol to take out as many of the soldiers as possible, and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the black Spartan he saw before. He once again thought he was seeing things and didn't want to lose sight of the battle at hand.

"I got you. Move." South told her brother, helping him to the back of the platform. She tossed North against the railing. The twins then both fire their weapons at the remaining soldiers,** "**Come in, command! We have wounded, you need to get us out of here right now!" She yelled into her com device.

"Come on you two. We're leaving." She said tossingherself, North, and South over the edge, while DC jumped off, and they all landed on the roof of a pelican. "Sorry about the mess, fellas. Package is secure. Everybody on board." She said with a slight wave.

Carolina climbs down a ladder leading into the Pelican's troop bay. She enters the cockpit and climbs into the co-pilot's seat. 479er was in the pilot's seat and motioned to the Freelancer, "Somebody call for a ride?"

"You're late." Carolina commented.

"Ah well, you can take it out of my tip." 479er joked.

"It would have helped if you had actually arrived on time." DC added to Carolina's previous statement.

"Wow! Both of you are perfect for each other." 479er says getting ready to take off.

"What?" Carolina questions.

"What? All I'm saying is that both of you like to be mean to me and are always arguing, so it's bound to happen."

"No way in hell is that ever gonna happen!" Carolina motioned to both 479er and DC, who was about to make a comment.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." DC said, walking back into the hull, as Carolina growled behind him. They then flew off, in the pelican, as the base explodes behind them.

* * *

**Well, that took a long time to post. I'm trying to finish a chapter for all of my different stories before the end of the weekend, because I have midterms all of next week, and the means nonstop studying. Also I was contemplating making this story an OCxCarolina thing (not anytime soon, only after the Freelancer Saga), and I was wondering what you guys think. If yay then I'll do it; if nay then I just won't, simple as that. Please follow/favorite for updates, and review so I can get better and so that you guys can tell me what you want.**


	8. CrashingBut with Style

Chapter 8 Crashing…But with Style

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this, but I'm back with another chapter, which will hopefully entertain you, and another flashback…or is it forward, since it hasn't happened yet? Whatever the case is, the intro to the next couple of chapters is going to be letters to/from the Director and the Chairmen, so enjoy!**

* * *

_A letter to the Director of Project Freelancer…_

_Dear Director,_

_ It has come to our attention that recently you have lost almost all of the equipment and the agents who use them. I would like to inform you that the UNSC has reached its limits when it comes to your charades and is demanding, not asking, but demanding that you return all of it in haste. Otherwise, you will be investigated for why they have disappeared, and I would think that you wouldn't want that._

_ Also questions as to why an Agent DC has left your organization have arisen, and we hope you and yours will be more than gracious to answer them. In regards to his…absence, so to speak, we hope that you have sent something to capture him and any other agents that have abandoned Project Freelancer._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sub-Committee Chairmen of Charon Industries Malcolm Hargrove_

* * *

Arctic Region (Many Years Ago)…

As 479er piloted away from the exploding base, a transmission came in from command, "Incoming transmission."479er reported.

"I got it," Carolina then pressed a button to answer the call, ", this is vehicle 479er, go for secure.

"Secure, hello Agent Carolina." FILSS reported.

"Good morning, F.I.L.S.S. Nice to hear your voice." Carolina greeted.

"Is this a bad time? You sound, occupied." The artificial intelligence questioned.

"The LZ got a little... hot." Carolina started.

"I'd say exploded is the more correct term." DC butted in.

Carolina glared at DC before continuing, "As I was saying, we may be late for the rendezvous, but we'll get there. Don't leave without us."

"Understood, it sounds like the Director was right to send you and DC along to assist the teams." FILSS noted.

"Seems that way, can't say everyone on board feels the same." Carolina said, looking at South from the corner of her eye.

"Hey one out of two is better than nothing." DC pointed out.

"All Agents accounted for, excellent work." FILSS complimented.

Carolina then noticed a missing spot on the head count, "F.I.L.S.S, I see a blank spot in the head count. Please verify."

"We will see you at the rendezvous, Agent Carolina. Fly safe, and have a nice day." FILSS reported, trying to dodge the veteran agent's question.

"Roger that, Carolina out." Carolina said, deciding to ignore the extra slot.

"That was weird. Seems like they don't want us to know something." DC speculated.

Just then something came up on the scanner, "South, check our six."

South looked out the back window to see two Longswords fly up behind them, "Heads up, we've got company back here."

"Who are your friends?" 479er jokingly asked.

Carolina joked back, "Just some people we met at the party."

"They seem nice." 479er said as the Longswords started to open fire upon the Pelican, while 479er maneuvers around their shots.

"I think they're a bit pissed that we crashed the party." DC said trying to keep his balance.

"Nice moves, firing missiles." Carolina reported, firing the missiles, but the Longswords evaded them easily.

"Can't you get us out of here?!" South questioned.

"I'm working on it." 479er answered, right as a lock on light begins to beep.

"What's that noise?" South demanded.

"They have missile lock."

"That's bad."

"Yeah, that's bad." 479er answered sarcastically.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" South ordered.

"I'm trying." 479er said trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Well, try harder!"

"Hey South? Do me a favor, would ya?" 479er asked reaching for the cockpit door button.

"What?" South questioned.

479er closed the door and responded with a simple, "Thanks."

"Can't we just throw her at them so she'll annoy them instead?" DC asked.

479er thought for a moment, "Hey South wanna do us all a favor?"

"Fuck all of you!" South yelled from behind the door. The Longswords then fire missiles at the Pelican

479er then started to fire off flares, "Releasing flares."

"I hate flying!" South complained, while being thrown around the back part of the Pelican, until she hit her head and was knocked out. While this was happening North began to regain consciousness.

"Hey, everyone hold on back there. Things are gonna get a little um..." 479er tried to think of the right word for what was happening.

"Bumpy?" Carolina asked, trying to finish the pilot's sentence.

"Yeah, well I was gonna say crashy, but bumpy works." 479er said, flying into an ice canyon to try and avoid the Longsword's missiles, with only a bit of success.

The attack then fired more missiles at the retreating Freelancers, which was countered by Carolina releasing the last of their flares, "Countermeasures depleted. North, get moving. I'm clearing you for equipment usage."

"Whatever you're gonna do back there, do it fast." The pilot yelled to the injured Freelancer.

Before North did anything he put his unconscious sister in a seat and strapped her in, "Stay safe, kiddo."

"North, North!" 479er yelled, getting no response.

"Well, I always imagined dying with a bunch of people I barely know and barely like." DC said holding onto something for stability.

"Come on, you gotta think positive!" Carolina told him.

"That was the positive side." DC retorted.

Meanwhile, North started making his way to the ladder, with the HUD on his helmet flashing '_Helmet Malfunction'_, in big red letters. He took it off so he could see clearly and tossed it aside as he climbed the ladder, working his way to the middle of the Pelican.

"Well, here goes nothin'." The Freelancer said, not sure if he would live or die. The Longswords fire off another volley of missiles, but are blocked off when North activates his drop shield. The Pelican then starts heading downward towards the ocean.

"Pull up, pull up!" Carolina barked.

"I totally called it!" DC yelled barely holding onto a handrail.

"Stop being so negative!" 479er yelled, trying desperately to pull up. The Pelican managed to get balanced before crashing into the ocean.

The rendezvous light begins flashing. "There's the rendezvous point, if we're gonna make it, you better punch it." North collapsed back into the loading bay in critical condition.

Just as the Longswords are about to fire another round, a yellow beam is shot in the distance, destroying one of the Longswords. The clouds begin to clear, revealing the Mother of Invention, which fires off another beam from where the MAC would be, destroying the other fleeing Longsword.

"Huh…Turns out I was wrong." DC said, looking at the massive ship getting closer.

"See what happens when you're more positive?" Carolina said looking back at the rookie agent.

"Mother of Invention, we're inbound." 479er reported.

"We will have medical personnel waiting for you in the landing bay. Welcome home, Four-Seven-Niner." FILSS told the inbound pilot.

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S. Good to be home." Carolina said in a reassured voice.

* * *

Later (Mother of Invention Control Room)

The Director looked at the four agents directly in front of him, "The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work."

All four of them saluted simultaneously, "Thank you, sir!"

The Director looked to the Counselor, "Counselor, please update the board."

The Counselor uses his handheld pad to move North up to #4 on the board, South down to #5, and DC up to #2. Once DC saw his name he had a quick glance at Carolina, who stood there at attention.

"That is all. Dismissed." The Director said, starting to turn and leave.

Before he could South, in pure furry, ripped off her helmet and smashed it on the table, "I thought you said the mission was a success, Sir?" South questioned.

The Director turned from where he was standing, "One of the mission objectives was stealth. Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Dismissed."

South angrily walks to the door. Carolina looked to North, "Think I should talk to her?"

South punches the door control panel, causing it to break and fall off the wall after walking out of the room, "Maybe we give her a minute."

"I'd say more like an hour or two." DC offered.

"Sounds about right." Carolina agreed.

* * *

The Next Day (In the Mess Hall)…

DC was sitting with Jersey, York, Wash, and North enjoying an ordinary meal, until York said out of the blue, "So how does it feel to be one of the top agents?"

DC shrugged, while taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Feels okay, I guess."

"It actually is sort of impressive that you got ranked #2 on your first mission." North added.

"Probably won't last long." DC retorted.

"All Freelancer Agents please report to the Debriefing Room." FILSS said on the loud speaker.

"Guess we already have another new mission for us?" Wash said aloud.

"Sounds like it." York added.

Once all of the agents had made their way to the Debriefing Room the Director proceeded to tell them the mission, "Today we will have an initiation mission for Agent New Jersey, and the team will consist of Agents Washington, Carolina, Maine, Connecticut, and, as I said before Jersey. You will be sent on a recovery mission where you will retrieve a passcode that will unlock the information gathered on the mission yesterday."

"But sir, I thought that mission was a success?" DC questioned, wondering what went wrong.

"That is almost correct, but thanks to Agent South, the Insurrectionists had enough time to put an encryption on it." He answered and then looked at the agents assigned to the mission, "Are your orders clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

After everyone left the room DC met up with his brother, "Hey can I talk o you for a minute?" The older of the two asked.

"Sure. Watcha need?" Jersey asked.

"I just wanted to give you some advice for your first mission." DC answered.

"Okay what do I need to know?"

"Well…try not to do anything stupid and stay with the rest of the team." DC advised.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Jersey said nonchalantly.

"Just promise you'll come back, okay?" DC asked, changing his tone to a serious one.

"Don't worry I will." Jersey said donning the same tone as his brother.

"Will all agents for the upcoming mission please proceed to the hanger? Thank you!" FILSS said from the loud speaker.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Jersey said waving his brother goodbye. DC only waved, until his brother was out of sight, and when he was alone he let out a deep sigh.

"Not that good with goodbyes, are you?" Carolina asked, walking from behind a corner.

DC sighed again before answering, "I just can't lose him. He's just all I have left, you know?"

Him saying that reminded Carolina of how she lost her mother, and she felt a bit of sympathy, "Yeah I kinda do."

"Well then you know how important it is to me to keep him alive." DC said, starting to walk away, but he was stopped by the veteran agent behind him.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him." She said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you." DC said, turning to look at Carolina.

"No problem, everyone looks out for each other here, it's nothing out of the ordinary. Now I have to go." Carolina said making her way to the hanger.

As DC watched the female Freelancer walk away, he thought to himself, '_That's some woman_.'

* * *

**So there you have it, another chapter down. Tell me what you thought of the letter intros. I will have at least one more but if you guys really like them I will have more. Please don't forget to follow/favorite, for new content, and review so I know how I'm doing.**


End file.
